High-speed signal protocols such as, e.g., Serial Attached SCSI with high density implementation (MiniSAS HD), etc. are often used for a number of applications. For example, high-speed protocols are often used for data communication between various electronic apparatus such as storage devices in computers. Connector assemblies for high-speed protocols are often limited to generic designs including 1-piece, hollow housings.
Additionally, it may be difficult to manufacture a connector assembly for use with high-speed signal protocols that has low impedance while maintaining structural integrity (e.g., during plugging and unplugging of the connector assembly, etc.).